Research on the following subjects are being undertaken: control of immunologic inflammation; the role of cyclic nucleotides in phagocytosis; erythrocyte-bound C3d in allo- and autoimmune disorders; studies of IgE receptors and anti-receptor antibody; alteration of lymphocyte function in human disease; procurement and characterization of anti-T cell antisera; pharmacologic regulation of imflammatory mediator release from mast cells; the role of mast cells in cutaneous connective tissue destruction; and early biochemical events in lymphocyte activation in human diseases. In addition the aspects of research pertinent to human immunologic diseases are being emphasized. Programs are underway to promote transfer of recent knowledge to practicing physicians and to provide increased training to medical students, young physicians and investigators in this area.